


They Never Knew

by sayonarabbh (smallchittaphon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/sayonarabbh
Summary: Kyungsoo falls madly in love (and regularly beds) with the new transfer student from Beauxbatons, Baekhyun. Maybe it was her charms or maybe she's just that seductive.





	They Never Knew

[Present Day]

  
  
Warm lips press against Kyungsoo’s once, twice, thrice before pushing a bit further, testing his limit. He seeks them out further－pressing hard, pushing the body further into the mattress. His erection rubs against them and a whimper passes their lips.  
  
“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun moans, her voice soft in his ear. Her delicate fingers clutch the sleeves of his robe and she hooks a leg around his waist, canting her hips up without missing a beat and a moan voices itself from her throat. Her robe’s falling off at this point, the top buttons of her shirt open so much so that Kyungsoo can see her bra.  
  
Her white hair lays out evenly on the pillow and her pink cheeks contrast it so well, Kyungsoo feels his heart strings being pulled at but it’s probably just because she’s a veela. He brushes off the thought, hand skidding across her stomach slowly before lowering down inch by excruciating inch.  
  
She gasps, hips grinding down against Kyungsoo’s fingers once he pushes her panties aside and teases against her folds. “What are we going to do with you, Baekhyun?” The questions rhetorical, but Baekhyun knows exactly what he’s gunna do. She moan at the mere thought on his cock in her. “Stop teasing.” She huffs, pulling Kyungsoo’s free hand to her breast.  
  
He squeezes, her body shaking almost immediately in response. “I know exactly what we’re gunna do.” He whispers against the skin of her neck.  
  


-

  
  


[5 Month Prior]

  
  
“This is Baekhyun from Beauxbatons.” Chanyeol announces one day. Her arm is draped around another girl, far more short than Chanyeol is.  
  
Baekhyun smiles, “Hi.” Her hair falls over her shoulder as she bows, it’s as white as snow against her black robe. She waves her hands and looks at Chanyeol, silently pleading for haven.  
  
Chanyeol sits, pulling the girl with her. “Hello, I’m Junmyeon.” Junmyeon reaches across the table to shake her hand and she gladly accepts. “This is Kyungsoo.” He points to Kyungsoo, the latter stops chewing and waves, attention quickly redirecting him back to his food.  
  
A little too quickly. He tries not to think about how nice Baekhyun’s breast look. Perfectly round, sitting high on her chest and they stretch the fabric of her white button. His toes curl in his shoes when she laughs later, her two beautiful breast bouncing slightly with the way her shoulders do.  
  
That was months ago.  
  


-

  
  


[3 Months Prior]

  
  
Kyungsoo’s always been observant.  
  
He’s even prideful of it but right now, when Baekhyun has a lollipop in her mouth, he wishes he wasn’t.  
  
Her lips are pink and full, lovely. The mole above her lip stands out more when she gives her lollipop a soft suck, lips pursed around it and the sound of her mouth slick with saliva drawing in his attention. Her tongue darts out, giving it a couple licks and Kyungsoo whimpers softly, his legs coming together so fast. “You okay, Soo?” Baekhyun asks, lollipop leaving her mouth for a second before she’s popping it back in her mouth－looking at Kyungsoo expectantly over her glasses.  
  
He laughs, winded and hollowly. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be fine?” He hope it's convincing. He hope she doesn’t notice how his fingers are curled around his potions textbook so hard his knuckles are turning white.  
  
She doesn’t look one bit convinced but she doesn’t hover. “Okay.” She says, eyes going back to her book but her mouth not resting around the lollipop. God, he wants to reach over and knock it out of her hands before he comes in his pants at the mere thought of her lips around his-  
  
“Hey,” Baekhyun calls out to him, “I was thinking we could go get dinner in about 30, do you think you’d be done studying by then?” She pushes her glasses up high before running her hand through her white, beautfully long hair－doing nothing to it because her bangs just fall right back where they were.  
  
_Shit_ , she’s got pretty hands too. Perfectly thin and long, the mole on her left thumb makes Kyungsoo want to lean over and kiss it. What he would do to see her finger wrapped around hi－  
  
He slams his textbook shut, “I’m actually done studying, wanna go now?” He asks, crossing his legs because he’s semi-hard now. Her eyes light up, “Yeah, we can go now.”  
  


-

  
  
“It’s okay to want sexual things.” Junmyeon tells him when they’re reshelving books a week later. He’s using his _everyone-goes-through-it-honey_ voice, Kyungsoo wishes he wasn’t.  
  
“It’s not okay thinking about fucking your friend three ways to sunday every goddamn time you see them.” Kyungsoo hisses, pushing the book in his hand harshly into it’s spot. “All I think about is wanting her and I feel almost ashamed of myself.” He adds, quickly rolling the cart down the aisle faster so he can get the hell out of here.  
  
“Maybe get her a fruit arrangement with grapes and stuff and tell her you wanna fuck her then.” Junmyeon suggest, shrugging and grabbing more books from the cart to reshelve.  
  
“First of all,” Kyungsoo starts, books long forgotten as he walks closer to Junmyeon. “Being blunt about it is inappropriate. I don’t wanna scare her away. Second of all,” He hold up two fingers as a self check for his points. “Baekhyun is allergic to grapes. I don’t wanna kill her. Strawberries would be better because she can fucking eat like three bowls of strawberries. Third of all, where the hell would I even get a fruit arrangement in Hogwarts? Sometimes I wonder why I even bother asking for advice.” Kyungsoo scoffs, walking away with a scowl on his face when he finally starts back up with the books.  
  
Junmyeon smiles at Kyungsoo, face full of amusement. “What?” Kyungsoo asks annoyed beyond belief because this isn’t the time to be smiling. “Baekhyun is allergic to grapes?” Junmyeon asks, smile not letting up－if anything it’s getting wider.  
  
“That’s seriously all you got from what I just said?” Kyungsoo gapes, “Unbelieveable.”  
  
“You don’t wanna fuck her.” Junmyeon finally says, “You wanna make sweet, sweet, passionate love to her. Maybe even tell her you love when you cum.” Kyungsoo gasps, “I thought I told you I wanted to fuck her, not make love to her. I don’t love her.” He rebuts, eyebrows quirked and mouth pursed.  
  
Junmyeon laughs softly, “Oh honey,” _honestly, fuck Junmyeon_. “You’re in love with her and you don’t even know it.” Junmyeon squeals, “I can’t believe I realized before you did.” He seems so happy, he’s even clapping his hands softly.  
  
“I am not in love with her.” Kyungsoo restates, slapping Junmyeon’s arm before using a spell to quickly reshelve all the books in one go. Junmyeon smirks, “Sure you don’t.”  
  
Kyungsoo groans, “I’m leaving.”  
  
“Okay sweetie, see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  


-

  
  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t remember much about the room of requirements.  
  
To be frank, he was half asleep during the lesson when they were taught about the room. A result of staying up past ! a.m. to finish his positions project last minute. He just remembers that the room will appear if it deems someone worthy of using it or needing it.  
  
So when the door appears as he walks down the corridor towards Hufflepuff tower, he’s amused. Why did the room of requirements think he was worthy of it’s appearance? The was nothing as of late that he desired. Well, he desired Baekhyun but he highly doubts the room would help him out in the slightest with that. So it’s interesting that it’s there. A solid wood door that isn’t usually against this all. “Hey!” Yixing calls Kyungsoo, landing a punch on his chest. “What are we looking at?” She asks, eyes following his gaze and her tongue clicks.  
  
“Oh, I see. Are you going to go in and see what the room presents? We can always postpone.” Kyungsoo whips his head around to look at her. She has a different hair color today, strawberry blonde, and it makes her look angelic almost. But the words that come out of her mouth makes it seem like she’s grown another head. “Why are you giving me that look? I’m giving you a pass to miss study group!” She whines, foot stomping and arms crossing.  
  
“I can’t just walk in! Are you crazy, Xing?!” Kyungsoo hisses. He glances at the door once more before steering Yixing in the direction of the library. “Kyungsoo! What it’s not there when you walk me back? What if this is your only chance?” She has a point.  
  
“If it presents itself again, I’ll walk in.” He assures her. Yixing nods, “You better.” She points her finger right in between in eyes, “It’s considered an honor. Only a few wizards ever get to see the door.” He nods, eyes rolls but he understands. He does feel oddly honored yet he’s set on the idea of it being a one-time-thing.  
  


-

  
  
But the door presents itself yet again a week later when he’s leaving hufflepuff tower.  
  
Kyungsoo hears the familiar creaking sound of wood and when he looks, the door is there, made of dark wood this time and it’s got a soft glimmer to it this time. He’s shoulders slump forward and he walks towards it. He guesses he’ll have to go in this time. _The room of requirements knows what your heart desires_. The words are embroidered around the metal of the doorknob in gold metallic letter. It’s cheesy and makes Kyungsoo even more skeptical.  
  
The door creaks loudly when he pulls it open and he looks around to see if there’s anyone else in the corridor with him. The inside looks fairly dim and he can only see faint light at the end of a the small entrance hall. Kyungsoo instinctively reaches for his wand in his robe and hold it up as he walks forward.  
  
The door shuts heavily behind him and the room lights up with the dim candles he hadn’t noticed were places all around. The entrance hall isn’t even an entrance hall, it’s all one big open room. There oddly a couch against the wall and a small ottoman with contents upon it. The only really startling thing is that Baekhyun is smack in the middle of the couch looking just as confused as Kyungsoo feels.  
  
“Soo?” Her eyebrows furrow together. He sighs, wand lowering and he laughs nervously. “Hey.” Fuck, can the room of requirements even summon people if that’s what the “ _heart desires_ ”? “Where are we?” She asks, standing up to move closer. It’s then that Kyungsoo realizes she has her wand out too, cute. “The room of requirements.” He answers bluntly.  
  
“But the room only appears when it deems someone in need of-” It dawns on her and she smiles softly. “You needed the room didn’t you? But why am I here?” She looks down at herself as if she’s questioning her actual existence in the room. But then she looks around, at the couch at the ottoman, at the candles, back at herself and it clicks. She inhales sharply.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” She starts softly. “Am I what you desire?” It’s a genuine question, it would sound narcissistic coming from anyone else but it's Baekhyun. He has nothing to lose,nothing fear because during their entire friendship, Baekhyun has been trustworthy and dependable. “Yes.” He whispers, his fingers gripping his wand tightly as she gets close.  
  
Her hand is gentle against his arm and her body warmth is familiar and comforting against his side. “Please look at me.” Baekhyun pleads. But when he looks at her, she has a comforting stance to her. She's smiling warming and her eyes show no fear. “I'm consenting to what you want.” Her voice is steady and strong even though she had whispered. “Why are you though?” Kyungsoo questions.  
  
_It can't be that easy for her to just play along_. “Maybe because I want it too.” She gestures to the ottoman. He had noticed the contents before but hadn't really looked at them. A small packet of lube and a condom. _Can the room even do that_?  
  
“What are you waiting for?” Baekhyun asks as she pulls him towards the couch. Her wand set down on the floor and she shrugs off her robe before loosening her tie. He looks at her like she's grown another appendage. Veela Baekhyun, the oh so gorgeous veela Byun Baekhyun is sitting in front of him willingly allowing herself to intimacy.  
  
The intimacy Kyungsoo has desired since he could remember. He shakes his head, quickly moving to take his robe off too and get to her, “Nothing. I'm not waiting on anything.”  
  


-

  
  


[Present Day]

  
  
This is how they had found themselves now.  
  
Months from the first time and far from the last. Baekhyun laid out underneath Kyungsoo, her breath harsh, shallow and uneven against his lips, her hands gripping onto his arm, her nails scratching lightly at his skin and her legs wound tightly around his waist as he thrusts into her. Her breath catches slightly with each thrust as she tries to vocalize how blissed out she feels.  
  
Kyungsoo loves it. When Baekhyun doesn’t know whether to gasp or to moan and she tries to do both. It’s cute, especially when she just gives up on trying and nuzzles into the curve of his neck. It’s all too hot in the room but all Kyungsoo can focus on is Baekhyun. Just Baekhyun. “Are- are you fine?” He asks, brushing the plastered hair out of her face.  
  
She hums roughly, her eyes closed as she squeezes his arm gently just to answer him. He leans down to kiss her, softly and as calming as he can because he can tell she’s close. “Come on, Baekhyun.” He encourages, the hands on her waist squeezing right back.  
  
“I love you.” He whispers against her cheek and he plants a soft kiss. Baekhyun whines, body tensing up as she comes. It’s beautiful and Kyungsoo is the only one to see her like this. “I-I,” She pants, eyes finally opening. Her eyes meeting his, it’s intense and the weight of his words sit heavy between them as she let’s him finish.  
  
She kisses him against, quick and passionately. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you wanted, prompter? Sorry if it's not. Also thanks to the mods for being so understanding and working with me when I needed help. originally posted [here](http://hp-exolliarmus.livejournal.com/25993.html) for exolliarmus' 3rd round.


End file.
